


Save me

by EliKat



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Im Changkyun | I.M-centric, Physical Abuse, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:15:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23922934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliKat/pseuds/EliKat
Summary: After No.Mercy things are still rough for Changkyun, with two members still holding a grudge and his upcoming debut he soon finds himself in a scary situation.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 182
Collections: Kpop Writers - Spring Exchange 2020





	1. 1.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [distorted_knot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/distorted_knot/gifts).



> Ahhhhhh! I hope you like it, Distorted!  
> It will have multiple chapters so it's the gift that keeps on giving.  
> I hope I did good keeping it secret!
> 
> Come yell at me on Tumblr and Twitter
> 
> TWT: @MrsHanSeungwoo
> 
> Tumblr: @elikat26

Changkyun walked down the halls of Starship heading towards one of the empty practice rooms, it was three weeks before his debut as Monsta X and he wanted to get extra practice for their debut song, there were still some moves he just couldn't get right causing the other members to get frustrated with him.

Things were still rocky with the others, the only ones to have warmed up to him were Shownu, Khiyun, Wonho and Jooheon. Hyungwon and Minhyuk were still cold and distant and would avoid him as often as they could.

He couldn't blame them but it hurt, he was the Maknae and was supposed to be cherished and adored by his hyungs. All of his hyungs, not just a select few.

Changkyun opened the door to a practice room he knew should be empty and froze when he saw it was already occupied by someone.

"Ah I'm sorry," Changkyun stuttered. "I thought this room was empty."

The figure turned from the sound system and Changkyun recognized him as one of the new choreographers that had been assigned to the group. Changkyun was wary of the slightly older man, while he had no previous solo encounters with him he still felt unsettled whenever he was near him.

"It's ok, Changkyun-shi," Minjoon smiled. "I was almost done anyways."

Changkyun smiled nervously back as he slowly made his way over to a corner to set his bag down. 

"Why are you here so early? Your practice doesn't start until ten."

"I wanted to go over some moves I still had trouble with," Changkyun said, he watched as a contemplating look came over the other man's face.

"I could help you if you wanted," Minjoon offered.

Changkyun looked surprised for a second before his eyes lit up in excitement and gratitude.

"Would you, please?"

"Go get in position while I start the music."

Changkyun crossed to the center of the room and got into the proper position as Minjoon started the song. He started dancing and did fine until he got the part that he had the most trouble with. Minjoon scoffed and stopped the music. 

"Watch me," He ordered, making Changkyun flinch at his harsh tone.

The dancer restarted the music and went through the steps of the whole song, with Changkyun watching like a hawk all the while.

"Now try again."

Changkyun started dancing again but still stumbled at that one part. 

"God, I can't believe you were chosen," Minjoon scoffed.

Changkyun looked up at him with shocked eyes not prepared for the venom that encased every word Minjoon said.

"You can't even get one simple move right," Minjoon stated.

Changkyun flinched, he didn't know why the other man had suddenly gone from being nice to very mean.

"Try again!"

Changkyun scrambled to obey but his nerves and fear got the better of him and he messed up yet again, he heard Minjoon sigh in frustration.

"Can't you do it right?" Minjoon asked. "Do I have to keep showing you again and again?"

"Sorry, Minjoon-ssi," Changkyun said softly, looking down at the floor.

"You're dismissed for now, you and the others are training with Jinwoo-hyung today." Minjoon said coldly not moving while Changkyun quickly grabbed his stuff and fled out the door.

Changkyun was lost in thought as he hurried down the halls to the practice room he knew the others would already be, he didn’t understand the sudden vitriol Minjoon had spouted. He had never done anything to the older man, in fact until he had started preparing for debut he had never met him.

He entered the practice room and sighed in relief when he saw it was only Kihyun and Jooheon that was there.

“Where are the others?” He asked, setting down his stuff before joining Jooheon in stretching. His members didn't know about the extra practice he had been doing so he still needed to pretend he hadn’t warmed up.

“They’ll be here shortly,” Jooheon yawned as he sat on the floor like a puppet with its strings cut.

“Were you working late again, Honey?” Kihyun asked accusedly, his eyes narrowing at the younger boy.

“Mmmm, I had an idea that I needed to write down.”

“Don’t make it a habit.”

Changkyun finished his stretching quietly, still unnerved by the previous incident, he only looked up when he heard the door opening and saw his other Hyungs file in.

Shownu and Wonho gave him a smile as they passed by but Hyungwon and Minhyuk gave no motion that they had seen him, which would’ve been impossible considering he was standing in the center of the room.

Jooheon grimaced at Changkyun in sympathy, this stupid one sided war the two had going on was starting to get on his nerves, even after Changkyun had explained that he had no idea that he’d just be dropped in their laps under the guise of a congratulatory dinner. Even he thought it was going to be a private dinner between him and K.Will to talk about when he would be introduced.

Their choreographer entered the room last, not looking surprised when he saw the seven boys scattered about the room.

“Changkyun, I want you in the center today,” Jinwoo said, “I know you still have trouble at the middle part.”

Changkyun flushed at the reminder that he still had trouble with the choreography but obeyed the older, taking Shownu’s spot in the center of the formation.

The practice went on for hours, each time Changkyun messed up their teacher added another hour but finally he could get the move correctly. 

The damage was done though, because the practice was extended for so long Hyungwon and Minhyuk grew agitated and their mutterings of discontent echoed through the room.

Changkyun couldn't help but flinch every time he heard their words as he collected his stuff, he knew he wasn't the best at dancing but he worked hard to get it right so to hear them say he was lazy hurt a lot. 

He got his stuff and left the room in a hurry not wanting to be around the two boys who always seemed to find something he had done wrong.

"You've got to stop this petty nonsense" Shownu said looking disappointed at the younger boys. "Changkyun won, now we'll be together. If you don't stop this we'll go down before we even debut."

Shownu shook his head at them and followed after Changkyun hoping to catch him before he left the building.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a lovvely mix of angst and fluff. Changkyun’s trying hard here.

Changkyun blinked back tears as he hurried down the halls, all he wanted to do was go back to the dorm and hide himself away in a mountain of blankets.

It hurt so much to be hated by 2 people he was supposed to debut with. He had understood during the show why they were distant and cold but that was months ago and they were the only ones in the group that still held a grudge.

He didn't know what to do, he wanted to be in Monsta X so bad, this would be his last chance to debut. But the tension was starting to affect everyone. This was a mess.

Changkyun startled when he suddenly felt someone grip his arm tightly and he looked up to see Minjoon looking down at him with a scowl.

"Did you not hear me calling you?" Minjoon asked, giving the younger a hard shake.

"I'm sorry, Minjoon-ssi," Changkyun stammered, bowing towards the other man.

"Tch, don't let it happen again,"

Changkyun relaxed slightly as the older man let go of his arm but the look on his face made him tense up again.

"Jinwoo-hyung wants me to start giving you extra lessons since you still can't get the dance right," Minjoon told him, looking at him with disgust and anger.

"When?" Changkyun asked shakily, he didn't want to spend any more time with Minjoon, the man frightened him.

"Tuesdays and Fridays, after practice," 

Changkyun nodded and made his excuses so he could flee from the older which to his surprise worked and he was able to escape.

Minjoon watched Changkyun leave with a vicious smile on his face. Soon the little brat would learn that he did not belong here, not in Starship and certainly not in Monsta X.

Changkyun sniffled as he ducked inside one of the practice rooms, tears flowing down his cheeks that wouldn’t stop no matter how many times he wiped them away.

Everything was getting to be too much, first Hyungwon and Minhyuk and now he had to deal with Minton who for some reason seemed to really not like him.

He heard the door open and he froze when he turned around and saw Shownu standing in the doorway, he hastily rubbed at face wiping away the evidence that he had been crying but the older still knew.

“Oh Changkyun,” Shownu sighed closing the door behind him and crossing the room to wrap his Dongsaeng up into a strong hug.

Changkyun melted when he was hugged tightly by Hyunwoo, it felt safe and warm as If Shownu could keep all bad things away.

“Hyung is so sorry, Changkyun,” Shownu muttered, pressing a kiss to the top of the younger’s head. “There is no excuse for them to still be hostile, Hyung will talk to them.”

Changkyun shook his head violently.

“Please don’t, they’ll blame me for getting scolded.”

“Changkyun, I have to, they are hurting you and it’s unacceptable.”

Changkyun pulled away from Shownu, still shaking his head.

“It’s nothing I haven’t dealt with before, I’ll see you at the dorm.”

Shownu watched Changkyun leave, he didn’t know what to do. It felt like the group was destined to fail before they even began.

Changkyun heard the others enter the dorm but didn’t get out of his bed, he didn't feel like dealing with silent glares and muttered words. He had had enough of that earlier.

“Changkyun?” He heard Kihyun call before the older man knocked on the door and opened it. “Dinner’s ready, come and eat.”

Changkyun shook his head and buried himself deeper into his bedding.

“I’m not hungry.”

Kihyun sighed and sat on the bed running his fingers through the maknae’s hair.

“You need to eat, Kyunnie.” Kihyun stated softly. “If I bring you a plate will you eat?”

Changkyun reluctantly nodded and the older got up and left the room to fetch his food.

Changkyun was sitting up by the time Kihyun returned with a steaming bowl of Ramen and sides of rice and kimchi, despite his earlier proclaims of not being hungry his stomach growled loudly making the older man smirk.

“Not hungry?”

Changkyun blushed and accepted the food from Kihyun,, inhaling the delicious scent hungrily. He picked up the chopsticks and started to eat, Kihyun watched the younger with a small smile before leaving the room to let him eat in peace.

Shownu and Wonho looked up from their own food when Kihyun entered the living room, the younger member already finished and either dozing off(Hyungwon) or playing a game(Jooheon and Minhyuk).

“How is he?” Wonho asked worriedly, setting his chopsticks down.

“He’s eating.” Kihyun said, sitting next to Shownu and picking up his own utensils and digging in. He hadn’t touched any food until he knew that the youngest had eaten.

Minhyuk scoffed, not looking away from his game.

“Minhyuk!” Kihyun snapped his eyes narrowing angrily, fed up with the older's attitude.

“What?!” Minhyuk exclaimed. “It’s not fault that he feels like he’s too good to come and eat with us!”

“He doesn’t feel like that, he just doesn’t want to come out and eat with the hostile environment that you create.” Kihyun growled making the slightly older man pale at his tone.

“But-“

“No! Changkyun won fair and square, he didn’t know that the company was going to just throw him into the competition like that.” Shownu interjected, his tone and demeanor calm but his eyes were cold and angry. 

“And how would you know?” Minhyuk growled, turning away from his game and giving Shownu his full attention.

“Maybe because I asked,” Shownu stated. “Both him and K-Will Hyung.”

Minhyuk stared at Shownu in shock, if he had said that just Changkyun had said he hadn’t bought or cheated his way in, he could’ve fought against it but with K-Will confining it, there was no denying it, but his pride wouldn’t let him drop it.

“Well it still doesn’t matter, he doesn’t belong with us and I’ll never accept him.” Minhyuk snarled.

A quiet gasp caused the boys to turn towards the hallway and they froze when they saw Changkyun standing there with tears in his eyes.

“Changkyun,” Kihyun started but the younger just shook his head and dashed for the front door throwing it open and running out into the dark night ignoring the shocked cries of worry from his members.

“Now look what you did,” Wonho growled, the normally calm and peaceful man now very angry as he struggled into his shoes and running after the maknae.

Minhyuk stood frozen in place, one hand covering his mouth. If anything happened to Changkyun because of his outburst he’d never forgive himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is shorter than what I would’ve liked it to be but it’s something after months of nothing. 
> 
> Changkyun is just a precious bub that needs protecting

Changkyun ran down the street, tears blinding him, he didn’t know where he was going but he could not be near the others right then. He finally stopped when he reached a bus stop and he sank down onto the bench burying his head in hands and shoulders shaking with silent sobs. He had tried so hard to make it up to his members. 

He knew he didn’t deserve the spot like Gunhee had but he worked so hard to earn it, so that he could finally debut like he had dreamed for so long. But it seemed like fate kept trying to keep it from him, every time he had the chance it seemed to just slip through his fingers like sand. What had he done in a past life to deserve this? All he wanted was to make music and stand on a stage.

Changkyun jolted as a hand was placed on his shoulder and he looked up to see Wonho standing in front of him.

"H-Hyung?" Changkyun stuttered, blinking back tears.

"It's all right, Changkyun," Wonho said, sitting next to him and pulling him into a tight hug. "God, Kyunnie. You scared the crap out of me when you just left."

"I'm sorry, Hyung. I just couldn't stay there."

Wonho just hummed and pulled the younger closer, smiling when Changkyun snuggled deeper into his chest.

“I know, precious. Minhyuk was very mean, wasn’t he?” 

“The meanest.” Changkyun muttered into Wonho’s chest, whining as the older pulled away.

“We have to go back to the dorm now, it’s late and you have early practice.” Wonho said and Changkyun forced himself not to tense.

He had forgotten that he had practice with Minjoon the next day and he was not looking forward to that at all.

“Come on, Kyunnie,” Wonho murmured helping the younger up.

When they got back to the dorm, Changkyun was immediately swept up into a tight hug. He relaxed into it instantly recognizing the person as his Kihyun-Hyung.

“Please don’t do that ever again Kyunnie,” Kihyun sniffled, sounding close to tears. “You scared me.”

“I’m sorry, Hyung” Changkyun apologized as he felt the older start to pull away.

“All is forgiven, why don’t you go and get ready for bed?” Kihyun suggested, knowing the Maknae would be tired after his little late night excursion.

Changkyun nodded and after bidding his hyung’s goodnight he went to the room he shared with Jooheon and Wonho, Wonho of course was still in the Living room with Kihyun but his fellow maknae and rapper was already in bed and scrolling through his phone.(That he totally was allowed to have)

"You’re back!” Jooheon exclaimed, scrambling to sit up. He had been worried sick since the maknae had run out of the dorm. He opened his arms, grunting when Changkyun collapsed on top of him.

“Wonho-Hyung found you?” Jooheon questioned, humming when the younger nodded.

“I know what Minhyuk-Hyung was wrong but please don’t run off like that again, I was scared.”

“I’m sorry, it just really hurt and I wanted to get away.” Changkyun said, feeling his eyes prick with tears as he remembered the hurtful words Minhyuk had said.

“I know and Shownu-Hyung really scolded him, he was almost crying by the time he was allowed to go to bed,” Jooheon told him, making Changkyun feel a bit warm inside knowing that the older man hadn’t been let off the hook so easily.

“Kihyun also put him on dish duty for the next month.”

Changkyun couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him, he knew just how much Minhyuk hated doing dishes. It was an apt punishment for him.

“You wanna sleep here or your own bunk?” Jooheon asked already knowing the answer, Changkyun shared the bunk bed with Wonho on the top bunk but rarely used it, instead he could be found cuddling up with Jooheon who had a bed to himself.

“Here,” Changkyun muttered, not wanting to make the climb to his bunk when he was this emotional and tired.

“Go brush your teeth and get ready,” Jooheon said patting his butt like he was a baby. The younger had showered earlier before his midnight escapade so he could just do it in the morning before practice.

Changkyun groaned but got up and gathered his sleep clothes which were just shorts and a hoodie before rushing to the bathroom to change and brush his teeth, throwing his dirty clothes in the hamper before practically running back to the bedroom to snuggle up with Jooheon under the covers. The older turning over on his side to throw his arm over his waist and cuddling close to his maknae as they both drifted off to sleep. 

Wonho crept into the room an hour after, smiling at the cute sight of the maknaes being cuddled up together and fixed their blankets before crawling into his own bed.

The house was soon quiet and still, only the odd snore could be heard as its occupants slept soundly not knowing the terror that the youngest would soon be put through.


End file.
